Our Shared Treasure
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: LokiMayu friendship. Mayura's dad has a heart attack and Mayura is in total despair. Mayura knows God won't help her, so she asks Loki. As her best friend, he's unable to refuse, even if it costs him his life. Family / Friend / Comfort.


Title: Our Shared Treasure

Pairing: Loki and Mayura Friendship

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Kinoshita Sensei.

Author's Notes: Inspiration? I don't know...it probably came from some Sylvia Plath poems.

Please read and review. X3

---------------START----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirens blared loudly like the thunder that split the sky. Faint traces of blue and red illuminated the outlines of the Daidouji shrine, casting a somber glow over it that nobody will ever forget. Loki dashed to his friend's house as fast as possible to see what had happened. He saw the lights from the agency and recognized the location instantly.

There were a few guards standing outside the doors and men wearing white, sterile looking uniforms scribbling words on various forms. Panicking, Loki slipped inside easily under the guard's legs and ran to Mayura's room to find the door closed and sobs coming from behind it. He knocked and opened it, unafraid of her rage. "Mayura?"

She cuddled Pan-chan tightly and was crying loudly into it's shoulder. She lifted her head a little when she heard his voice, but not much. She soon went back to wailing and shook her head when she heard him step towards him. "No, no, no…" she mumbled incoherently between loud sobs, red eyes misty with endless tears. Loki closed the door and ran over to her. He didn't have to ask his best friend what had happened, he knew. "Mayura…?"

She lifted her head from Pan-chan, almost looking like she couldn't breathe well. He was destroyed by her pained expression and almost had to look away.

"Papa had a heart attack…" she said, words choppy and barely audible. Loki stood back and nodded, trying to search his mind for consoling words that wouldn't make the pink haired girl feel worse. He would only come up with two.

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't reply, only reaching out her hands to him. The bear that her mother had given her fell to the ground. "Loki-kun…"

She fell off the bed and into his small arms, almost knocking him over. She buried her face into his shoulder and squeezed him hard. The trickster god grimaced. Her distressed cries, horrible sobbing…it was too much. "Mayura…he's going to be okay, I promise." For the first time since they met, she didn't reply to him.

She didn't stop crying and say, _'You're right…I'm being so silly. Thank you Loki-kun!'_ . Nothing, there was absolutely nothing crossing her lips except for sounds of complete surrender.

The boy had nothing else to do…except hug her and pretend that he could make everything better. Maybe he could, but with his limited deity powers, there wasn't much. He folded his arms across her small back and closed his eyes. "Loki-kun…Kami-sama didn't save my mom…"

His eyes snapped open. "Mayura!" he screamed, horribly surprised and, at the same time, somewhat offended.

"He won't save him. I'm an orphan…I might as well be dead too!" she screamed loudly and thrashed about, leaving Loki's shoulder raw and bruised. "Mayura, stop," he commanded. She didn't.

Nothing could reach her now.

_She was gone. _

"Loki-kun…please help me for him…please…please…" she asked loudly, rocking his brain and making him feel dizzy. "Mayura stop…I can't…" he stuttered, almost ready to collapse. "Please, ...Loki-kun! Help me!"

"You deserve to live," he told her, voice growing tired and exhausted. He had run out of things to say, things to lie about. He could only say what he felt. That was the only thing he could do other than pray that it would work and lift the burden on her soul. "Mayura, you deserve to live more than anyone I know! Don't think you can't because I know he's not going to die! You'll be happy, I promise," he reassured, rubbing her head and trying to shush her.

She was completely silent, only crying harder, like everything he had said evaporated into the air, just like her tears.

A man rushed into her room after hearing her screams and lifted her off the floor and down the hall, carrying her to a car that would transport her to the hospital with her father. Loki was stunned and lifted himself off the floor lethargically, staring at the sad looking stuffed animal she'd left behind. He lowered his eyelids and stared at it before picking it up and carrying it outside. He crept out again and watched as the cars drove off. He clenched Pan-chan tightly, as he tried to keep himself composed.

"_**Kami-sama didn't save my mom!"**_

He brought a small hand to his face and cried softly, unable to see a reason why he shouldn't.

XOXOXOXOXO

Back at the agency, Yamino awoke to the sound of the door slamming and footsteps entering the basement. He didn't question who it was and simply followed like a snake that was charmed by a flute, until he was in the basement surrounded by the magical, lavender colored flames. "Loki-sama," he asked, suddenly seeing his silhouette outlined in the very corner. He turned, eyes emotionless and the bear still tucked safety beneath his grasp. "Sorry, Yamino-kun…I know I woke you up."

The serpent shook his head and watched his father's face change again as it drained of emotion. "…Mayura-Papa is in the hospital?" Yamino asked sympathetically, watching Loki nod sadly. The green-eyed butler looked away uncomfortably and began to walk away when his father's somber voice called him back.

"Yamino-kun…I'm going to do something with magic that you should never do, okay?"

Yamino turned, afraid. He was about to protest when the whole room blanched, a white flash concealing everything behind a snowy veil. Yamino closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"Loki-sama?"

He had vanished completely, the only trace being a few magical sparks that danced along the floor.

Mayura tried to stop crying long enough to hear the nurse outside her father's room speak, reading her words robotically from a clipboard. She gave her a bright orange bottle and patted her shoulder. "In other words," she concluded, finally realizing Mayura had been paying virtually no attention to her.

"You're father is going to be fine, and you can see him," she said in a matter-of-factly Nurse Ratchet voice as she opened the door for her, knowing she'd try to rush in after forgetting it was closed. She did and ran over to her father's bed. She collapsed beside it and began to weep as her father's opened his eyes. "Mayura…"

"_**Kami-sama…did you really?"**_

"Mayura…I'm alright…I'm sorry to make you worry…" he said slowly in a whisper that was noticeably traced with pain. She shook her head. "No, it's fine! I was so scared…" she admitted shakily, almost too relieved to speak. The black haired man reached up and touched his daughter's supple, marshmallow-like cheek.

"Listen…I had a mysterious dream. Do you want to hear it? It involves your little friend…" he said.

"Loki-kun?" she asked in disbelief, remembering the conversation she'd had with the little boy. "What was it…?"

He rolled his head back further into the crisp, light blue pillow and gasped, recalling it vividly. "I saw him talking with your mother…" he said, causing her to almost jump back.

"It was only for a second, but she told him that she wanted me to live, and he looked over at me. He told me something, but he disappeared again…then I woke up. I think…maybe he wished for Kami-sama to save me just like you did…" he said half-laughing, finding it silly. Tears ran down her face. "Papa…thank God…"

"_**I feel so bad…I'm sorry, Kami-sama. Forgive me."**_

XOXOXOXOXO

Mayura knocked on the door to Enjaku loudly and, before Yamino could take a few steps from the kitchen to answer it, the knob twisted horrendously and the girl burst it, bobbing up in down like a lure on a fishing rod. "Hello, Yamino-san," she greeted merrily, skipping up the stairs. Yamino nodded and followed her, relieved that she was back to normal. He hated to say it, but the agency was too quiet without her, even when Fenrir was around.

"Good morning, how is your father?"

She turned around and chirped, "A lot better. Thank you guys so much for not giving up on me…" Yamino tilted his head in confusion. "Why would we give up on you? We love you, Mayura-san…we'd never do that."

She giggled at the sentence, thinking it sounded super cliché, but thanked him anyway. "So…where is Loki-kun?"

"Sick," Yamino fibbed swiftly. "He's had a fever all day, but you can talk to him if you want," he said, escorting Mayura to his bedroom.

"_I'm going to use all my power to help Mayura-Papa better," Loki said, smirking at his son. Yamino stopped and whirled around like a dog who had been summoned by a whistle. "You…can't do that! You could be knocked out for days," he reasoned, holding his hands to his chest in despair. "You might even be transferred back to Asgard…you can't!"_

_The little boy pretended to think it over so he could indirectly console his son. "No…I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing."_

"_Then why did you tell me not to do it?"_

"_So you won't die." he said bluntly, suddenly vanishing._

Mayura stood in Loki's room, watching him silently sleep. "What happened," she asked her friend, who merely pushed on his glasses. "He's just very sick…"

"He looks so lifeless…"

"He's alive, I assure you," Yamino thought aloud, laughing as he remembered his father screaming and complaining about how miserable he felt after he got back. It took so much medicine to get him to fall asleep that, if he couldn't see him breathing, it was very possible he could have died. Mayura approached him as silently as possible.

"…I don't know what you did…or even how you did it…but thank you, Loki-kun." She touched his cold hand and smiled, candy-tuft hair brushing his face. "It's a mystery!" He groaned and brushed it away, turning over and away from the teenager.

She laughed and turned to leave so her best friend could sleep. When she focused on the door, she saw Pan-chan sitting there against the wall. Overcome with feelings and speechless, she almost called for Yamino to come get her when she spied the cobalt colored ribbon wrapped carelessly around it's neck. She stopped and felt her heart rush into her throat. The man who helped her find Loki…he had the same ribbon…and he said he was a god. Daidouji glanced back at Loki nervously. "Loki…kun?"

He didn't move.

She stepped back, frightened. "This…really is a great mystery…" she mumbled, running over to the trickster god and tucking Pan-chan under his arms. "This…is my treasure, Loki-kun…and I'm sharing it with you…okay?"

He wasn't awake, but he seemed to smile.

"I thank him…and you too. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart…."

_**Kami-sama…thank you…**_

_**And you too…Loki-kun, I'll always love you for it.**_

----------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You say Goodbye…and I'll say Hello! (Daadaa…)**_

Goodbye for now guys! Hope you liked it. They are the cutest friends (I'm not sure abut them as a couple…I think friends is cuter.) Thanks for making it to the end…it's my first Fanfiction that's not a romance…so forgive me if it's really kinda sappy and mushy.

Lots of love and hopes that the rain stops soon.


End file.
